


Black Silk Ribbon

by GulangX



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Eunhae 赫海, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 23:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20882168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GulangX/pseuds/GulangX





	Black Silk Ribbon

“吱呀————”

木门摩擦的声音在静谧的黑夜中格外清晰，窗外的月光透过明净的玻璃洒进屋里，床上的鼓包正规律的上下起伏，悠长的呼吸体现着此时的李东海睡的有多么安稳。

李赫宰赤裸着上身现在门口，手还扶在门把上，他一动不动的站着，目光幽深，握着黑色丝带的右手背上暴起着青筋。

他就像一头监视自己猎物的雄狮一样。

李赫宰抬腿进了屋，回手把门关上，咔哒一声上了锁。就着月光，他清楚的看到李东海光裸的脊背像最上乘的丝绸一般细滑白皙。

他竭力抑制住有些失控的信息素，把海盐薄荷的味道收回来，却不小心勾来了一丝清甜的、独属于李东海的肉桂柠檬味。他喉结上下动了动，重重地吞了一口口水。

李赫宰悄无声息地爬到床上，双腿跨坐在李东海身体两侧。他轻轻抖开那根丝带，俯下身子。

李东海睡得正熟，突然被重物压住，他一下惊醒想要看看发生了什么，却不料眼前一黑，丝滑的触感让他知道自己被一根丝带蒙住了眼睛。

一颗毛茸茸的头颅落在了耳边，李东海的耳垂被温润的口腔含住，色情的吻舔着。压在自己背上的人的新冒出来的短硬胡茬刺着他的肩。

李东海想要挣脱这座大山，他很困，而且从睡梦中被硬生生叫起来他很不爽。

“李赫宰你放开我…很晚了睡觉懂不懂！”

他扭头把作乱的人的脸拨开，顺便捂住了他的嘴，但是并没有发现自己的后颈已经落入了捕猎者手中。

李赫宰左手抓住李东海捂着他嘴的手，按着手腕压在床上，另一只手扳过他的头，在把李东海整个人完完全全圈在自己怀里的同时，他顺势堵上了那张充满抱怨的小嘴。

李赫宰用舌头撑开他的牙齿，饥渴的在他的口中汲取着津液，两人的唇舌间的温度不断的上升。李东海没被扣住的右手不自觉的伸出来环住李赫宰的脖颈，喉咙里情不自禁的发出细细的呻吟。

听着李东海这像小动物发情一般的叫声，李赫宰身下又胀大了一圈。他搅动着舌头描摹着李东海口中的轮廓，津水发出的啧啧声潮湿又色情。李赫宰用力吮吸着对方的小舌，力度大得像是要把他吞吃入腹。

李东海屈起腿，难耐的摩擦着李赫宰西装裤下已经完全勃起的的巨物，喘着气含糊不清道：“唔…赫宰…我难受……”

李赫宰闻言，喉咙中发出一声轻笑。他放开李东海的唇，拉出一条银色的丝线而后又断掉。他爱怜的摸了摸李东海软软的头发，紧接着毫不留情的把他的上半身按在床上。

“难受？哪里难受？告诉哥哥，哥哥帮我们海海治一治，嗯？”

李赫宰跨跪在李东海身上，居高临下的望着面色潮红的李东海，慢条斯理的解着自己的皮带。

李东海晶莹的双唇泛着桃红的色彩，微微张开，一进一出的喘息着，肌肉结实的后背充满着男性的力量，却又在蒸腾的信息素中带着羞赤的粉红。肉桂柠檬的香气逐渐和海盐薄荷纠缠在一起，整间屋子香气扑鼻。李赫宰看着李东海变得越来越粗的喘息和潮红的面颊，他笑了。

李东海，被他勾的提前发情了。

丝质的睡衣此时起到了非常重要的调情作用。

被子早就被李赫宰丢到了床下，李东海深红的睡裤被分泌出来的液体濡的湿了一大片，他委委屈屈的哼唧着，身体的空虚和逐渐抬头的前端，时刻提醒他此时需要Alpha的帮助才能度过这次发情潮。

李赫宰拽掉碍事的睡裤，把李东海摆成跪趴的姿势，伸手揉捏着那吐着滚烫的清甜气息，恬不知耻地用流淌着淫水的开合小嘴引诱自己的屁股，慢悠悠的开口：“海海是这里难受吗？嗯？”

他并起两根手指插入李东海的后穴，恶劣的弯曲按压着内壁，感受着受到刺激而收缩的肠肉，另一只手握住自己勃起的阴茎开始前后撸动。

李东海难受极了，手指根本无法解决他空虚瘙痒的后穴，被自己Alpha信息素压着，他更是难受又委屈。

“…你他妈的…干不干？不干你滚蛋！”

李赫宰挑了挑眉，把手指抽了出来。

“你叫哥哥，告诉哥哥你哪里难受，我就帮你。”

李东海艰难地回过头，向身后的捕猎者露出一大片毫无防备的白皙结实的胸膛，顺着喘息起伏着，晶莹的汗珠滑过浅褐色的乳头，消失在隐秘处。李赫宰像是被引诱了一般情不自禁的俯下身去，叼起那颗挺立的乳珠，温热的气息侵犯着那片敏感的皮肤，泛出朦胧的红潮。

“…哥哥，后面难受…想要……想要哥哥操我…” 

李东海豁出去了，蚊子一样的声音传入李赫宰耳中，刺激的他没收住嘴上的力道，有点刺激的疼痛从胸口处传到大脑皮层，李东海短促的尖叫了一下，随即就是整个上半身被李赫宰扣着后脖子按在床上，男人早就硬的发疼的阴茎迫不及待的穿透了他的身体，一下子破开层层叠叠的肠肉干到了最深处。李东海像是被闪电直接从头顶劈到脚底一般动弹不得，大张着嘴唇，像溺水的人一样大口呼吸着，挣扎着想要抓住什么的双手被李赫宰一只手控制住按在腰后，整个人被死死固定在床上动弹不得。

透明的的热液打湿了身下的床单，李赫宰没有一点怜惜和爱抚，没有等他的猎物回过神来就开始了律动。

他箍着李东海的手腕，发狠地操干着这头美丽骄傲却又不堪一击的老虎，把带着柠檬清香的花蜜捣得变成细密的白沫糊在穴口，骨节分明的手指把玩着身下人敏感的乳头。发情的Omega体内像汁水充盈的果肉一般滑嫩水润，湿嫩的肠肉挤压蠕动着，把里面疯狂逆行的粗硬巨物弄得湿滑无比，溅出的液体黏滑不堪的浮在大腿内侧，视觉效果无比色情。

每次被李赫宰巨硕的物什凶狠地干进湿热的谷通道时，都会让李东海双腿战栗，一股股的淫液从抽出的间隙里滑出，顺着大腿内侧流下来濡湿了床，伴随着二人交融的信息素味道，就像催化剂一样让李赫宰兴奋的双眼发红。

已经完全被操开的穴眼依旧紧致，在高速的抽插中有时也只能堪堪吞吃下多半根青筋缠绕的物什。李赫宰皱着眉头扬起手，重重地拍打着身下人柔软的圆臀，又干脆就着插入把李东海翻了过来，一把解开早已被生理性眼泪打湿的黑色丝带丢在一边，扛起他的两条腿在自己肩膀上，狠狠的压着他，几乎要把他对着成两半。身下紫红的阴茎粗鲁的捣进肠道，每一下插入都用力捅到最深处，恨不得硬生生的要把李东海的生殖腔捅开。那混着温热淫水的一腔湿嫩软肉几乎让李赫宰失了智，精壮的窄腰快速的前后动作着，快速的刺激让李东海翻着白眼大声呻吟。

“你…你轻点…”

李东海半合着眼睛含糊不清的说，声音几乎盖不住后穴深处咕叽咕叽的水声。

“哥哥要是轻点…海海还是会难受的啊，是不是？”

李赫宰不经意的回着他，身下依旧顶弄着。

“况且…” 李赫宰眯起眼睛扯起嘴角，“海海的身体告诉我他舒服的很，不是吗？”

令人面红耳赤的水声从变得深红的交合深处响起，穴眼像是有生命般绞着粗大的阴茎，已经被操的熟肿软烂的肠肉贪心的吮吸着马眼。李东海腿间已经积满了透明的粘液和白沫，体内的每一寸软肉都仿佛被捕猎者干的服帖，顺从的把李赫宰的性器努力的吞到根部。

李东海突然倒吸了一口冷气，双手无意识的抓住李赫宰的肩膀，指甲深深的嵌在他肩上，痛的李赫宰狠狠顶了几下作为报复。

李赫宰知道此时被干得身体一耸一耸的李东海马上到高潮了，他闭着眼睛，长而密的睫毛上占满了眼泪，微微颤抖。骨相漂亮的脸上全是口水和泪水，鲜红的双唇张到最大，舌尖不安地抖动，连呼救声都无法发出。

在最后的冲撞后，李赫宰终于冲破了最后一层阻碍，顺利的进去了拥有惊人柔软湿润的生殖腔。他依旧坚硬的阴茎像一根炽热的火炭，滚烫且毫不留情的接着抽插，次次都顶在腔内柔软的内壁上。

逐渐胀大的触感告诉李东海身后的Alpha已经成结了，他静静的躺着等待着李赫宰射完精，却没想到这个恶劣的男人竟然在成结之后突然律动，小幅度的顶弄着他敏感的生殖腔。难以承受的强烈快感和依旧持续的内射让李东海痉挛起来，他忍不住的小声哭了起来，捕猎者的精液终于泄满了那不大的腔体，满涨的感觉让李东海觉得自己仿佛已经坏掉了。过于大量的精液顺着李赫宰小幅的抽动顺着交合处流淌出来。

李赫宰等到结消失后把自己拔了出来，发出啵的一声，体内的浓稠的精液像失禁一样顺着无力的穴口向外淌。他让李东海侧躺在床上，安抚性的亲了亲他的眼睛，没等上一轮的精液流出来，他就着直直的插进了李东海的生殖腔。

侧躺的姿势进的更深，李东海连呻吟的力气都没有了，只得浑身疲软的随着李赫宰有力的插入上下耸动着。过于上头的快感让李东海在第二轮射精的时候眼前一黑晕了过去，但是身后的人仍旧不知疲倦的律动。

发情期，有三天呢。


End file.
